


apple of my eye

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin blows Yamapi while his mom is in the next room.





	apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi wakes with one side of his body toasty warm and the other freezing cold. With a small whine, he tries to tug his covers over, except that it isn’t a blanket so much as a human.

“Oof,” Jin grumbles, unconsciously adjusting to utilizing Yamapi as a body pillow. “Let me wake up first, baby.”

Yamapi rolls his eyes and tries to nudge Jin away, but the warmth is too enticing and he ends up with Jin’s face in his neck, snoring lightly against his skin.

This is the moment that the door cracks open. It’s just Jin’s mom, but somehow Yamapi feels like he was caught with a girl.

“You two,” she says fondly, shaking her head. “It’s two in the afternoon!”

Jin visibly cringes and mumbles, hiding his face completely in Yamapi’s hair. Yamapi doesn’t think that makes this look much better, especially when Jin’s lips graze his neck and he jerks just enough for Jin to notice.

Jin’s mom rolls her eyes. “Pisuke, don’t let my baby sleep all day.”

“Mkay,” Yamapi replies, giving Jin a halfhearted smack to the head. “Get up, lazy.”

Yamapi’s pretty sure that Jin goes to kick him, but he just ends up with a leg flung across his.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Jin’s mom says cheerfully, leaving the door cracked as she presumably heads to her son’s kitchen.

“Mmm, Akanishi-mama food,” Yamapi says happily. “That makes up for being woken up so suddenly.”

Jin yawns and makes no effort to move. “She usually comes to clean on Sundays.”

Yamapi decides that the effort it would take to make fun of Jin wouldn’t be worth the brain power. Besides, he’s rather enjoying the feel of Jin’s breath on his neck, the rumble of his deep morning voice as his lips press unmoving into the skin right behind Yamapi’s ear.

Then they start moving. Yamapi starts to say Jin’s name in shock, but all that comes out is a hitched breath as Jin tightens his grip on him, his hand lingering at Yamapi’s waist.

“Jin, what are you-” Yamapi finally manages to say, only to be cut off by Jin’s tongue flicking along the shell of Yamapi’s ear, which has him forgetting how to speak.

“Don’t talk, she’ll hear you.”

Briefly Yamapi wonders what kind of freak initiates sex with his best _male_ friend while his mom is in the next room, but that thought passes by real quick when Jin’s hand dips into Yamapi’s shorts.

If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now, Jin’s fingers encasing him firmly and stroking from base to tip. His breath gets heavier in Yamapi’s ear, like he’s getting off on touching him like this, and Yamapi is unsurprised to feel Jin firm against his thigh, rocking softly.

“Jin,” Yamapi whispers again, with no protest this time.

Jin returns to kissing his ear, working his cock lazily and letting out a soft moan every time Yamapi jerks beneath him.

“Pisuke!” Jin’s mom hollers from the kitchen. “How do you like your eggs?”

Jin chuckles, lowering his hand to palm Yamapi’s balls. “Yeah, _Pisuke_ , how do you like your eggs?”

“Shut up and suck me off,” Yamapi growls in return, squirming at Jin’s teasing touch.

He doesn’t actually expect Jin to do it, barely manages to voice his breakfast order before Jin’s body heat leaves his chest and a hot mouth engulfs his cock.

His head falls back, his lips parting in a silent moan as Jin’s tongue flicks over the head and dips into the slit. This is clearly not Jin’s first time doing this and Yamapi feels a pang of sadness until his whole body shudders at the way Jin takes him all the way in.

“Jin,” Yamapi says again, gasping, one hand shakily reaching down until he feels the soft strands of Jin’s hair. He doesn’t pull, just runs his fingers through it and helps keep it out of Jin’s face as he watches his cock slide in and out of Jin’s lips.

“It’s ready, boys!” Jin’s mother calls again, thankfully not walking back to check on them.

Yamapi looks helplessly at Jin, who cuts his eyes towards the door and pinches Yamapi on the thigh until he gets the point.

“Coming!” Yamapi manages to yell back, his voice cracking as he does exactly that. He has to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from moaning, not missing the amusement in Jin’s eyes as he drinks him down and sucks him soft.

The world flashes before Yamapi’s eyes, and when it clears all he can see is Jin in his face. Hair tousled and face flushed, lips shining and plump as he blinks down at him, wide awake.

“Should I-” Yamapi starts, the rest of the question unsaid in favor of his own hand tentatively reaching for Jin’s hip.

“I’ll wait,” Jin tells him, his voice deep and groggy like he just woke up. “You may be able to get off with my mother here, but I can’t.”

Yamapi is pretty sure that his had nothing to do with Jin’s mother at all, but as usual he lets him think what he wants.


End file.
